


Good Night, Good Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bizarre Dolls, Chapter 150, Drabble, Inspired by the Manga, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had he even tried?<br/><i> Of course I did! </i><br/>Of course he did. He fought until his death. Only to win nothing.<br/>He closed his eyes. </p>
<p>Inspired by Chapter 150 of the manga and by the Bizarre Dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Good Morning

It was hot, unbearably hot.

His whole body hurt. It felt like he was ripped in half, and maybe he was. But more than everything, he felt his heart hurt. Even though he was losing consciousness, he still felt the unbearable heartache. He couldn’t defeat the demon. He couldn’t save _him_. He was a shame to the reaper society. He was a shame to _him_. The man he loved.

_I would’ve fine with staying in the dark and watch him live a happy life with his family. I would’ve been fine with doubting if he really loved me._

He thought.

_Wake up_

**_I’m trying._ **

_Wake up_

**_I can’t_ **

_You can_

**_I tried_ **

_You failed_

**_I know…_ **

Was that the end? He asked himself. That was the second time that his life was ended. This time, it wasn’t his choice.  
Did he want it to end it like that? Of course not. He wanted to see the childish glimmer in his lover’s eyes one more time.

_One last time._

But he was gone. Ashes were the only thing that remained, and they were swept away to an unknown land. Had he even tried?

_Of course I did!_

Of course he did. He fought until his death. Only to win nothing.  
He closed his eyes.

 

 

 

And he opened them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! Awesomethesheep!


End file.
